


My Heart and Soul Is My Home

by FernStone



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Dad Lord Asriel, Dadriel, Daemons, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: It is with all her heart that Lyra loves Pan, her soul and closest companion.And it is with their hearts combined that they love Lord Asriel and Stelmaria. Their family and, more importantly, their home.
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel & Stelmaria, Lyra Belacqua & Pantalaimon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	My Heart and Soul Is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is some fluff I wrote in like no time because I'm rereading the Amber Spyglass and forgot how much it hurt. I needed something to sooth that :')
> 
> SPOILERS FOR AMBER SPYGLASS BELOW HERE (notes, not the story itself)
> 
> Skip this paragraph to avoid:  
> OK so I'm at the point where Lyra has to leave Pan to go to the land of the dead and I hate it cause ik how long it is until the reunite and its so heart wrenching :') legit more tears than most of the other sad things oop why does the last book have to be like this
> 
> SPOILERS DONE
> 
> anyway enjoy this completely not proof read, written in like 15 mins at 2am fluff

Lyra was running through the gardens, laughing as she called to Pan. He swooped after her as a bird, landing on her shoulder only to take off instantly. Then they larger, emptier section and he was a dog. They chases each other around and around and then he was a panther and they play fought on the soft grass.

Lyra panted heavily as she collapsed on the ground, her chest filled with warmth and love and she held Pan close to her. There was nothing more she wanted in life than to continue to spend time like this with him, playing and running to their hearts contents. People had told that she'd grow out of it, grow tired of his constantly changing form, but he didn't believe it. She'd seen some people who weren't as close to their Daemon as they grew older, drifting apart and losing the bond they shared.

Not them. Never them. She loved Pan with all her part for he was part of her heart, her souls and conscience. She would never stop that love.

For he was one of the few people he had. 

There was only one other, sitting on a crooked bench watching her with an amused smile and half read book in his lap. Her father, Lord Asriel, who had raised her himself. He was harsh and strict and quick to anger but he was also the one who'd comforted her when she cried and held her hand it got too much. He frowned often but there were rare occasion when he relaxed, like just now, and smiled. It was always with her, only with her or alone with his Daemon. Young as she may be she knew he trusted no one else and even when he was cold to her, it wasn't because he didn't care.

She loved him with all her heart, second only to Pan.

She didn't know who her Mother was, and she didn't care. She had asked her Father once out of curiosity and his expression had turned darker than she'd ever seen before. A terrible woman, was all he'd said. She hadn't pushed or asked again. She didn't need to.

For this was her family, she thought happily to herself as she regained her breath and skipped over to her father. This was her entire world: her, Pan, Lord Asriel and Stelmaria. She didn't need anymore than them. 

"What's made you so cheerful?" Her father asked, his smile mocking by his eyes twinkling. "I didn't think such rough, unbecoming play was something to be so happy about."

"It e'nt that," she chirped back, jumping up onto the bench beside him and swing her legs. Pan nuzzled up next to her, following her thoughts and shifting to a smaller version of Stelmaria. Her father raised an eyebrow at that. "'m just happy to be here, with you."

Father tilted his head slightly at that, at a loss for words. He had never been one for sentiments or physical affection. He was a being of action, he showed his care in the small things and the way he treated her. She knew that and didn't need him to say anything back to her.

It was Stelmaria who let out a pleased rumble, rubbing her face against Pan's and then Lyra's hand. Lyra grinned, wide and bright, and ran her fingers through her coarse hair. Father sighed softly at that before putting an arm around her and pulling Lyra against him. She squeaked, the unexpected hug so rare and welcome that she couldn't help it. But then she relaxed.

They stayed like that, basking in the glow of each others company as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

Once dusk began to settle in, Lyra's stomach began to grumble to the amusement of her father. She was tired now, too, from running around so often. Pan was basically still in her arms, even closer to falling asleep. Her father gently suggested they go inside.

Before she could stand up he had lifted her up into his arms, only smirking at her outrage and little cries of "I can walk by myself." She poked at his face to try get him to put her down, even if she enjoyed being in his arms it was the attempt to be independent that mattered. He tickled her in response and she squirmed in her arms, happy tears filling her eyes and contagious laughter spilling from her lips.

He stopped as they reached the small Manor, and she curled up against him with a soft smile. She felt so safe in his arms, so wanted and loved. He may never say it openly, but she knew her father loved her just as she loved him.

Yes, she wouldn't have it any other way. This was her home and this was her family.


End file.
